Hate I really don't like you
by HelloItsMeLeanne
Summary: Troy and Gabriella hate each other, they get into arguments everyday which can't be avoided as they have the same group of friends. They are like a family, but will they eventually fall apart?


"Well maybe you mind if I do this then". Gabriella forcefully kicked Troy in the shin. Gabriella turned to walk away from Troy. She and Troy had gotten into a fight about him bumping into her. He claimed it was an accident but she knew Bolton all too well, to know it wasn't an accident. She and Troy hated each other, they got into fights everyday, it was a regular occurrence. In class in the cafeteria, as soon as they saw the sight of each other they would be jumping at each other throats. Gabriella heard Troy groan in pain as she walked away. She shouted "Serves you right Bolton", with a slight smile on her face.

Gabriella can't remember when she and Troy started arguing; believe it or not they actually use to be friends, best of friends in fact. That was until they were about 13 and everything changed. From been 13, they had there daily arguments. There wasn't a day pass, where they wouldn't argue. What made things even worse, they couldn't avoid each other. They had the same group of friends, Chad, Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi and Jason. They were basically a family. But things were starting to change; there little family was starting to break apart. Gabriella turned to see her friends sitting at there usual table. Sharpay and Chad were holding hands while Taylor was giving them the death glare. Everyone was shocked to find out Sharpay and Chad were together so soon after him and Taylor had broke up. Gabriella then turned to Zeke who looked upset. He was still harbouring his 10 year crush on Sharpay. She looked to Kelsi who was sitting in the middle of Jason and Ryan; those three were in some sort of weird love triangle. Everyone was in a guessing game as to who Kelsi would pick. Gabriella sat next to Taylor, and gave her a sympathetic look; she knew things weren't easy for her, Taylor and Sharpay's friendship was at break point. She could tell Taylor was ready to snap at any point. Taylor then gave her a smile to say she would be fine.

Troy got his food from the cafeteria, and made his way to his friends at there usual spot. All his friends were there and of course his ex best friend Gabriella. He made his way over to the table and realised the only space left was the one next to Gabriella. _Great…. _He thought to him self. He slammed his tray on the table and sat next to her.

"_What's wrong with you? Did the school slut reject you for sex?" _

"_No Montez, it was just the though of having to sit next you"._

There was a groan from the rest of the group, knowing this argument would go on for the next hour.

"_Well, if it makes you this miserable. It's a pleasure sitting next to you". _

"_Stupid Bitch". _

"_Stupid? I'm the one who gets straight A's. Who's the failing? Yes that would be you". _

"_You're still a bitch though". _

"_Yeah and you're still a bastard". _

"_I have two parents Gabriella, unlike you making you the bastard". _

He turned to see Gabriella's face, which turn into anger. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. She got up to leave; she grabbed hold of her glass of water, and poured it over his head.

"_You're a jackass Troy Bolton". _

**Troy's P.O.V: **

**I watched Gabriella walk away, nearly close to tears as to what I had said to her. I know I was out of line considering she didn't know who her Dad was. I knew it was a sensitive topic for her. Okay, so maybe I deserved getting water thrown over me but I couldn't help but say it though. She started the argument with me. I looked over at the gang; they were all shooting me death glares. Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi all got up, to try and find Gabriella. Chad moved to sit next to me. I knew I was about to get an earful. **

"_**Dude what was that?" Chad said to me angrily **_

"_**Accident, Sorry."**_

"_**It's not me you should be apologizing too." **_

"_**Whatever, I'm not saying sorry to that bitch." **_

"_**You were out of line this time. Come on guys let's go."**_

_**So they all left me there on my own. I thought back to a day when me and Gabriella were 5. We were riding our bikes in the park, and Gabriella fell over her bike and of course she started crying. **_

"_**Gabby, it's okay, I'm here". I held out my hand to her, she took hold of my hand and lifted her self up. **_

"_**I love you, Troy". **_

"_**I love you too, Gabby". We then hugged each other. **_

**We were best friends since we were babies, then when we were 13, we shared our first kiss together, it was both our first kisses, it was magical. Everything you would expect from a first kiss. It was also the day mine and Gabriella's friendship ended.**


End file.
